1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to updating sensors and, more particularly to methods for remotely updating wireless sensors within a mobile unit.
2. Background Information
Typically, modern aircraft have sensor systems that include a plurality of wired or wireless sensors routinely used during operation. The sensors often require routine and/or frequent software updates to meet relevant requirements, to correct problems, and/or to increase the performance of the sensors. Generally, there are two prior art methods utilized to update the software in the sensors. First, each sensor or a part of each sensor (e.g., a memory) may be physically replaced. Second, the sensors may be physically connected via hard wire to an update module configured to load updated software into the sensors. However, these methods require physical interaction with the aircraft. As a result, the sensors generally may only be updated when the aircraft is grounded and being serviced.
What is needed is a method for updating one or more sensors disposed within a mobile unit, such as an aircraft, that overcomes the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.